


Anything For Love:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: McDanno/Grace Files [4]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Abduction, Abuse, Buried Alive, Child Abuse, Children, Consensual, Dark, Daughters, Determination, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Sex, Emotional pain, Erotic, Erotica, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Family, Fear, Friendship, Gen, General, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, M/M, Male Slash, Marriage, Married Couple, Minor Character Death, Pain, Protective Danny, Protective Ohana, Protective Steve, Protectiveness, Psychological Torture, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Recovery, Revenge, Same-Sex Marriage, Sex, Sexual Content, Slash, Support, Torture, Tragedy, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-25
Updated: 2014-10-01
Packaged: 2018-01-15 05:48:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1293616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*Summary: Someone wants revenge on the Five-O Team, So, he or she takes Grace, Will they be successful in getting her back?, Is she gonna survive?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a great one!!!*</p><p> </p><p>*Author's Note: This is the part of my "Thank You" series, Plus, I decided to make Nick Taylor a nice guy, Read the first three, & Enjoy with my compliments!!!*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue: Kidnapped:

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Summary: Someone wants revenge on the Five-O Team, So, he or she takes Grace, Will they be successful in getting her back?, Is she gonna survive?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a great one!!!*
> 
>  
> 
> *Author's Note: This is the last of my "Thank You" series, Plus, I decided to make Nick Taylor a nice guy, Read the first three, & Enjoy with my compliments!!!*

*Summary: Someone wants revenge on the Five-O Team, So, he or she takes Grace, Will they be successful in getting her back?, Is she gonna survive?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a great one!!!*

 

*Author's Note: This is the last of my "Thank You" series, Plus, I decided to make Nick Taylor a nice guy, Read the first three, & Enjoy with my compliments!!!*

 

It was such a easy job, The Man watched _**Sacred Heart Elementary School**_ , & took photos of his target, Grace Williams, daughter of Detective Danny "Danno" Williams-McGarrett, & Commander Steve McGarrett, He knew that they would do anything for her. **"But that won't be** **the case, They will die, & also their family, for killing my brother, Kim Lee Wo Fat"**, He thought to himself, as he continued his watch detail on her.

 

Lani Chapman, Grace's Nanny, was running a little late in picking up Grace, She had a whole day of fun planned out for them, while Steve & Danny are working, The traffic was horrible, she beeped the horn, "Come on, Calfornia, Move your fat ass !", she exclaimed, when it got better, she relaxed, & made her way towards Grace's school, so they can get an early start on their fun together.

 

The Man, Chen Wong Wo Fat, saw that no one was watching Grace, & he quickly made his move, by chloroforming her, to knock her out, & she struggled against him, as he was doing this. She laid limp in his arms, as he carried her to the car. He sped off, Having no idea, that Lani was pulling in, to pick Grace up.

 

Lani could not find the little girl anywhere, she checked with friends, & her teachers, But, they did not see her, & checked around the school twice, she told the Principal, exclaiming, "Call Five-O now !", she checked around the neighborhood, she was panicking, & hysterical. She hurried back, so she could meet Steve, & the others. She sat down outside of the main office, & sobbed her heart out, as she waited.


	2. Part One: The Scene:

Five-O got to the school, in no time flat, They greeted & comforted Lani, Danny told the trusted Nanny, "It is not your fault", Officer Kono Kalakaua said agreeing, "It is definitely not your fault, You couldn't had known that this gonna happen", Lieutenant Chin-Ho Kelly said with a smile, "You are so good with Gracie, We trust you, & she trusts you, & loves you so much", That made Lani feel so much better, & she smiled, as a response.

 

"That's our girl, No more tears, OK ?, You can help us by telling us all that you can remember about starting the day today", Detective Danny "Danno" Williams-McGarrett said encouragingly, Lani nodded, & said, "Well, I was planning out the day for me & Grace to have some fun & go shopping, You know just hang out, Til you & Mr. McGarrett come home, Then I was making my way here to pick Gracie up....", Then she stopped, & remembered something major.

 

"What is it, Lani ?", Kono & Chin asked at the same time, "You can tell us anything, Even if it doesn't seem important", The Blond Detective insisted, The Nanny said with confidence, "There was this car, It was rushing bat out of hell, It was going so fast, I thought it was gonna hit me, I remembered the numbers off of the plate", she gave it to Chin & Kono, who praised her & headed back for HQ, so they can look it up. Danny hugged his trusted friend, & employee, "You did real good, Kid, Real good", Commander Steve McGarrett heard what Lani was telling them, & he sent Duke on some tasks, along with HPD, who set up a moblie command center.

 

"Danno's right, Lani, You did so good, We will be able to search for Grace faster, Now since you gave us this information", he gave her a smile, & she smiled back shyly. The Navy Seal hugged her, & told her that she will be staying with them, where it's safe, & she agreed instantly. They arranged for Lani to be brought to their house, & Duke calls over them over, saying that he found something.

 

"What's up, Duke ?, Talk to us", Danny said, The Elder HPD Officer looked at them, & sighed, He said, "I found this at the entrance, It was behind one of the bushes", Danny choked up, at the sight of the bracelet, "It's Gracie's, Me & Steve gave that to her, when the adoption officially went through, she became Steve's daughter, she would never take it off." He cried, as Steve was comforting him, He looked at Duke, & said, "Please keep us updated, If you find anything else", Duke nodded, & replied, "You know that I will", Danny composed himself, He & Steve went back to HQ, while Duke & HPD continued to do whatever they could do in order to help find Grace.

 

Meanwhile, Grace woke up & found herself in a strange house, & room, She heard a strange man's voice on a phone, & she was simply terrified, she managed to get the window open, but she was too slow on getting out, Chen caught her, & slapped her, knocking her out, & into unconciousness. **"Stupid, Child, Now, She will pay for her fathers' sins"** , he thought to himself evilly, & he started to make arrangements on killing her, & the Five-O Ohana.

 

Kono & Chin were doing what they did best, Chin looked over at Kono's research, & said, "Cuz, This can't be right, I mean, It can't be, He had no other family", The Hawaiian Beauty sighed, as she sat down, "Chin, I did it twice, He had a brother, A brother is who is ruthless, & cunning, as Wo Fat was". The Lieutenant dreaded telling Steve & Danno, that their daughter is in the hands of another killer, "I don't know how we are suppose to tell Danny & Steve....", He was cut off by Steve asking, "Suppose to tell us what ?", The Cousins turned around, & found their friends at the door, with their hands on their hips, & waited for their answer.

 

Chin said, "Here", & he hands them over the research, Kono said sadly, "It's true, I ran it twice", Danny exclaimed, "Son of a bitch !", he was now angry, & he looked over at Steve, & feeling bad, that his husband has to go through this again, & put a comforting hand on his shoulder, Steve said with a growl, "I want every piece of info on this cocksucker, We are gonna get our little girl back", Kono said, "You got that right, Boss, We are with you", Chin smiled bigger, & said, "Copy that, We will get on it, & start kicking some ass", Steve looked over at Danny, & said this to him.

 

"Danno, Come with me, We are gonna get some reinforcements", Danny smiled, & knew what his lover was talking about, They headed up for Pearl Harbor, They were gonna meet Nick Taylor, Mick Logan, Wade Gutches, Joe White there", As they got in the car, Steve said, "Call Catherine, & Fill her in", The Blond nodded, & was glad to be doing something useful, instead of feeling helpless, Danny got off the phone, & said, "She will meet us there", Steve nodded, & increased the speed, so they can get to their destination faster.


	3. Part Two: The Meeting:

Chin decided to have more people on this, the better their odds are, while Kono was doing more research on Wo Fat's brother, He called Lou Grover, & asked for help with this, Lou said without hesitation on the line, _**"McGarrett, & Danny are good people, & that little girl brings so much joy into our lives, You bet your ass that you can count on me & my guys"**_, Chin said with a smile, "Thanks, Lou, We really appreciate this", & then he hung up, & helped Kono with furthering the research.

 

Meanwhile, Steve & Danny got to Pearl Harbor, Catherine met them at the entrance, they filled her in on what is going on, she gave them each a big kiss on the cheek, & a hug to match, The Naval Beauty said, "We will get her back", Steve & Danny both nodded, & headed inside to get the meeting started. If anyone is the best at these kinds of missions, It's the Navy Seals, & they never fail at them.

 

Kono was reading the file on Chen Wong Wo Fat further, & she said exclaiming, "Holy Shit, Chin, Look at this !", she showed her cousin the file, & the Lieutenant went wide-eyed, & said, "We got to let Steve & Danny know about this, Grace's life depends on it", They did research on all secluded places, that a burial could happen, & they did not find anything so far.

 

Grace woke up, & whimpered cause her arm hurts, & she was so afraid of that man, She is hoping that her daddy & Danno are on the way to rescue her, She knew that she was in trouble, & decided not to do anything further, cause that bad man could hurt her, her daddy, & Danno, & the rest of her ohana, & she said thinking to herself, **"Please, Danno & Daddy, Come & find me, I want to go home,"** She fell asleep crying, & then she settled herself down.

 

Lieutenant Nick Taylor saw that Catherine, Steve, & Danny coming in, & he asked, "What's shakin', Smooth Dog ?", he hugged his best friend, & then shook Danny's hand, Commander Wade Gutches nodded, & said, "Nick said that we should all meet", Commander Joe White said filling them in, "Grace was taken, & Chen Wong Wo Fat is responsible, We need to get the son of a bitch", Commander Mick Logan was listening, & said with a smile, "We will, Come & look at all of the new toys, I just got", They did, as he asked, & whistled appreciatively. Mick said with a smile, "Nothing, But the best for Five-O & us", Nick suddenly came up with an idea.

 

Meanwhile, Lou stopped by HQ, & helped sort out the research, Kono & Chin informed the SWAT Commander that Steve & Danny went to get some more reinforcements, & Lou said nodding, "Good, More than the better, We will provide ground support, Just tell me, where you want me & my boys to be at", The Cousins promised that they will, & they hugged Lou, & thanked him once more for his help. They waited for Steve & Danny to come back with the reinforcements.

 

Nick smiled at his old friend, & former CO, "Remember Columbia six years ago ?", Steve thought back & smiled, "The Fake Out Play, Right, I remember", Danny said, "What happened six years ago ?", Steve filled his lover in on how Nick was a target, & Steve went in his place, then got the advantage over his captors, saved everyone that was captured, Steve said turning to Nick, "Think we can pull it off, Bull Frog ?", Nick said with a smile, "Oh, Hell yeah, We can", Danny shook his head "no", & said this to them all.

 

"It's too risky, I mean, You can all get killed, & Grace can suffer for it", Catherine said soothingly, "Danno, We train for this everyday, I mean it, We will all be careful", She indicated to Nick, Mick, Wade, Steve, & Joe, "They know how to get everything done", that made the blond detective feel a little bit better, & he nodded his approval, for the plan to go underway. They made plans, & details, & all of them went to follow Steve & Danny back to Five-O HQ.

 

When they got there, Kono & Chin exchanged hugs with everyone, & the cousins filled them all in on Chen's MO, & it nearly broke down Danny, "I will kill the fucker, If he touches a hair on her head !", she exclaimed. Steve soothes him, by squeezing his hand. They filled Kono & Chin on the plan, Nick said, "Smooth Dog, I think you should dress your team up like us, They have the training, thanks to you, They should also look the part", Everyone nodded in agreement, that would be part of the plan. Suddenly, Steve's Cell rang, He put on the smart table, & nodded for Chin, Catherine, & Mick start a wide world trace, they nodded back, & Steve tapped the "Answer" button, & said, "Hello ?", As everyone calmly waited for the other person to respond.


	4. Part Three: Phone Call & A Pissed Off Seal:

Steve said once again, "Hello ?", Chin, & Nick were on the other line, & tried to get a trace going, cause time was of the essence.

 

_"Commander McGarrett, It is nice to hear the voice of a worthy opponent", Chen said with a smirk, as he was twirling the cord with one hand, "I got something that you want". It made Steve very madder, & Danny extremely crazy, if someone even says Grace's name._

Danny exploded, "YOU PIECE OF SHIT, YOU TOUCHED MY DAUGHTER, EVEN A HAIR ON HER HEAD, I WILL KILL YOU !", Steve placed a hand, as a source of comfort, & also to keep him calm, He turned back to the table, & asked, "What the hell do you want ?", He waited for confirmation, from Nick, & Mick saying that they got the trace. He wants the avatars hook, line, & sinker.

 

 _"I want $15,000,000 that is belongs to my brother, Also I want your family to suffer, & McGarrett to come alone, If this doesn't happen, I will kill the little brat, Say something to them, Child"_, He put Grace on the line. She snuggled, & it broke everyone's heart..

 

 _"Danno, Daddy ?, Please come get me, I am so scared", Suddenly, There was a struggle, & Chen said, "Remember, I get what I want or she is good, as dead", he hung up._ Steve hung up, & looked at their friends, Chin & Nick shook their heads sadly. He turned to Danny, & noticed that he tears in his eyes. He said softly to him, "Don't worry, Danno, I will bring her home, & I will die trying", The Blond nodded, & hopes that it would not come to it.

 

"Steve, Danny, We bring our game, Our plan will work", Kono said, Catherine said, "I will be bait, & arrange a meeting with one of his men", Wade said, "We won't quit," & Joe said agreeing, "Gracie is depending on us", Chin said, "Only if we had another idea or lead, So we can't find the avatars", Nick said with a frustrated sigh, "We need some luck", & they looked at Mick, who had a smile on his face.

 

"I installed a program, It neared down 10 possible places, that Grace could be at", Everyone praised him for his great work, Danny looked over at his lover, & said, "Oh no, I know that look, It's "Pissed Off Seal" look", Steve nodded, & said, "You got that right, He fucked with the wrong family", The Five-O Commander went into his office, so he can be alone, slamming his door, behind him, while Danny takes a minute, & goes in, to be with his lover.

 

"I am so sorry, Danno", He lets his emotions out, feeling completely helpless, Danny just comforts him, while they try to figure out, what they are gonna do next in the plan.


	5. Part Four: What Did You Do ? !:

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Author's Note: I borrowed that set up from the movie, "Ransom"*

The Phone Rang, Danny & Steve rushed back to the smart table, The Others were already there, Steve slid the answer button across to answer it, "Hello ?", & Chen Wong answered with this.

 

_"Time is up, McGarrett, I hope that you made the right choice for your kid, What's gonna be ?"_

Steve answered, "No, You are not gonna get a dime", He was being calm, as he could be & he was also very terrified for Grace.

 

_"If I don't get what I want by nightfall, I am gonna put a bullet in this kid !", The Criminal exclaimed angrily, as he was panting heavily._

Steve said with venom, "Don't you understand, Asshole ?, You are getting shit, Now give me back my daughter"

 

_"YOU WANT HER ? !"_

"YES !"

 

_"I AM GONNA KILL HER !"_

"YOU KILL HER, YOU BETTER TURN THE GUN ON YOURSELF, YOU PIECE OF CRAP, NOW GIVE ME BACK MY DAUGHTER !!"

 

"HERE !!"

 

_"DADDY, DANNO !!!!", A shot rang out & the line went dead, & immediately hung up automatically._

"Oh, Jesus, Jesus !", The Five-O Commander exclaimed in disbelief, as he looked at the others, who were speechless as they were.

 

It took Danny to break out of his trace, & screamed, as he charged at Steve, "WHAT DID YOU DO ?, YOU SON OF A BITCH !", He held Steve & slugged him, He gave him another one, "YOU SON OF A BITCH !!!!", It took Wade & Joe to break them apart.

 

Joe said exclaiming to Kono & Catherine, "Get him into the other room, In the other room !", The Girls did as they were told, they took him into the Break Room, where Danny puked into the sink. Wade said to Nick, Mick, & Chin, "Let's all take a break", They all sat down, & sipped on some cold coffee.

 

Danny sobbed out, "I wanted to talk to my baby", Kono said embracing him, "I know, Honey, You will soon", Catherine said agreeing, as she joined in, & hugged him, "She was special & precious, She loved you, & Steve a lot, Don't forget that", They spent the next hour comforting the distraught father.

 

Meanwhile, Steve felt like he couldn't breathe, He rushed back into his office, & felt to the corner, where he let all of his emotions out. Danny felt a little bit better, & went to find his Super Seal, & tears were pouring down his face, as he found his lover in great distress.

 

The Former New Jersey Native touched Steve on the shoulder, The Five-O Commander moaned out twice, cause he couldn't believe that his lover wanted to be with him. Steve leaned into Danny, & the blond wrapped his arms around him, Steve cried harder, Danny just spent the entire time rocking them both, as they sought comfort from each other, during their difficult time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not gonna kill off Grace, or my main characters, Read on, & Enjoy it!!!


	6. Part Five: The Tip & Rushing Grace To The Hospital:

Chen shouted "I AM GONNA KILL YOU, MCGARRETT!!!!!", & he heads for Grace's room, where he injects her with a knockout drug, & takes her out to the backyard, & proceeds to bury her, He had a preset timer in the coffin, & it will go off, taking all of the air out of it.

 

Meanwhile Danny said with tears in his eyes, "It's not your fault, Baby, Shhhh, Grace wouldn't want to you to be upset", He continues to rock her back & forth. Steve nodded, & just kept his head against his husband's body, & seek the comfort that he was offering to him. "I am so sorry, Danno, God, I am so fucking sorry", Danny just hushed him, & they stood like that for awhile.

 

Chen went to the diner, & waited out the next couple of hours, He knew that McGarrett will crumble, so would his ohana, It will be a matter of time, He smiled wickedly to himself, & thought to himself, **"Time to put a monkey wrench into the plan"** , He called Five-O, & pretended to be a elderly person, calling in on a tip.

 

Duke got the call, & rushed to the others, He knew what happened, & he said exclaiming, "Guys, I got a location on Gracie, Someone phoned it in !", He handed Chin & Nick the paper, & they rushed to Steve's office, & the others followed them, they heard what Duke said, & they are praying, that this was not a some sick prank. Chin said, "Guys, We got a location on Grace", Mick said, "It's good, Real good, Smooth Dog", The Couple composed themselves, & Steve went into full "Seal" mode, * giving orders. Danny just smiled, cause things are going back to normal.

 

"Catherine, I want you to set up the meeting between Chen's two men, & you & Kono, We are still gonna go with our plan, as is", The Navy Beauty smiled wolfishly, "Copy that", & went off to do her task. He turned to Joe, "Joe, & Wade, & Nick, I need you to call in every favor, We might have trouble crossing into another territory", Joe said, "We are all over this", & Wade said agreeing, "Don't worry about it", & Mick just smiled, & nodded. They went to an empty office, & make the neccessary calls.

 

"Kono, I need all information on Chen's organization, & I mean everything", The Hawaiian Beauty said a knowing grin, "Consider it done, Bossman", He turned to Chin, & Nick, "Guys, I need all communication between Chen & his associates", Chin said with a nod, "We will have it in an half hour", & Nick concurred by saying, "We are the best at what we do", Steve nodded, & said with a smile, "I know", They left to do what they need to do.

 

He turned to Danny, "Baby, Let's get our little monkey back", Danny said with a nod, "Damn right, Let's do it", They called up Grover, & he & his men have the streets & the air, covered as their "eyes & ears", They all left to begin the frantic search. Grover shouted over the mic, "Steve, I got a hot spot on your six", The Five-O Commander said, "Got ya, Lou", & he spun the camaro around, & the others followed.

 

They got to the location, but they were too late, Steve yelled, "BRING SOME GOD DAMN SHOVELS OVER HERE !!!", Grover relayed the order, & everyone started to dig, "Monkey, We are here", Danny called to her, "Hang on, Baby", Steve said, & they got her out, Danny exclaimed, "Oh, God, She isn't breathing, She isn't breathing !", The Girls did CPR, & got Grace to breathe, Mick, & Chin called for an ambulance. Joe, Nick, & Wade directed them to where everyone else were.

 

The trip to the hospital was uneventfull, & everyone was pacing back & forth with worry, & thinking possible thoughts, When Malia finally came out of Grace's room, She had unreadable expression on her face, & Steve, & the others don't what that meant, or what is gonna happen next. Steve cleared his throat, & asked the question, that everyone fears, "Is she gonna be ok ?", & they waited for Malia to respond.


	7. Part Six: Relief & The Plan:

Malia said, "She has only minor injuries from her captor, & fighting him, She had a,difficulty time breathing, But we got that under control, She should be waking up soon, but I think that rest is the best solution for her now, When we move her to her own room, You can all stay with her", which made everyone breath sigh of relief, cause their little girl will be fine, & she is safe once again.

 

Steve & Danny thanked their friend, & the good doctor for saving their daughter's life, She said with a smile, "It was my extreme pleasure", She & Five-O hugged, as the Seals, & Joe smiled, as they watched the scene unfold, Chin said, "We arranged a detail to be put on you, & Gracie", Steve nodded, & said, "Don't go anywhere without them", Malia promised, & nodded, showing that she understands, Steve looks at his team, "Conference Room", They followed him into a room across the hall.

 

Steve took a deep breath, & let's it out, "He changed his plans in this fucked up & twisted game of his, So do we", He turns to his best friend, "Nick, You are the decoy, I am gonna be hiding to the right, Danny, You are with me, Joe, Wade, the left, Chin, The front, Catherine & Kono, You got the back, Mick, Backup in the van, Any Questions ?", Everyone shook their heads "no", There was a knock on the door.

 

Malia said with a smile, "We are gonna move Grace now", The Group nodded, & followed her outside, The Ohana made the trip up to the children's wing, & they said their "goodbyes", Kono, Chin, & Catherine are going to update HPD, & Grover. While Mick gets the van ready, Joe & Wade went to go get the supplies, that are needed for this mission. Nick also went to do some more research on Chen Wong Wo Fat, so he can be a convincing decoy.

 

Kamekona came by with enough food, to feed an army, & some "goodies" for the little girl, that he grew to love, as his own. "Any change ?", Steve shook his head, "She should be waking up some time soon", & Danny said gratefully, "Thanks for bringing her favorites", Steve concurred with the sentiment, & the big blushed, & said, "She is my shorty, I would do anything for her", That makes Danny & Steve happy, cause Grace is so lucky to have so many people that love her.

 

They showed their big friend out, & when they got back, Grace is awake, she smiled at them, & said whispered, "I knew you would come for me, I just knew it", Steve said smiling, & being emotional, "Always & Forever, Baby", Danny said feeling the same way, "We love you, Monkey", The Little Girl yawned, & said, "Love ya too", she fell right back to sleep, Steve & Danny knew, that things are gonna be ok now, & they joined their daughter in a peaceful slumber, for the first time in awhile.

 

It was early in the morning, when Malia woke them up, & told them that they are needed back at HQ, when they were hesitant to their little girl, Malia smiled, & shooed them off, saying, "She will be ok, I will make sure of it", The Leaders of Five-O nodded, & thanked her, as they kissed her cheek, as they left, The Navy Seal said, "Let's catch this motherfucker, Danno", Danny nodded, & said, "I am down for that", They got into the camaro, & rushed off to Five-O HQ. Steve saw that Catherine was gonna take the lead, & he said, "Break it down for us, Baby Girl", as he waits for her to begin.

 

With Nick's help, They explained all of the research that they had put together on Chen Wong Wo Fat, & his movements now, Steve was impressed, They are a step ahead of this guy, & they hope that this will remain like this, til they captured the dangerous criminal, & Governor Denning expressed that he would like to help, & offer additional resources, that they can all use, Before they disconnected with him, "I am him off the damn island, Commander, Understand ?, Whatever it takes", Steve nods, & said, "Yes, Sir", He ends the call, & exclaims, "Let's step it up, & move it out !", They got their stuff together, & headed out for a final showdown, with Chen Wong Wo Fat.


	8. Part Seven: The Epic Battle & Showdown:

It was early in the morning, when the team got everything on Chen Wong Wo Fat, Denning gave them his blessing, & support really helps, & they know now that they can accomplish anything, If they stick to the plan & work together, so no one can get hurt.

 

Steve was still too keyed up, & everytime that he thinks that Gracie could had died, fuels his anger, So, He decided to workout, & does it hardcore, Danny watches it in amazement, He knows that his husband, & partner would protect his ohana, til he takes his last breath, **"I just hope that he doesn't run himself ragged to the ground"** , the blond thought to himself, & when he saw the Five-O Commander come out of the water, He goes down, & brings him a towel, & a water bottle.

 

Steve saw Danny approached him, & smiled, as he accepted the things that were offered to him, "Thanks, Baby", & the former mainlander just nodded, & smiled in response. "Feel better ?", Danny asked his hunky lover, Steve nodded, & said, "A little, I would feel alot better, when we catch this fucker, & get him for what he did to Grace", Danny said with a nod, "The Girls are working on a plan, so they can get Chen's top man", The Navy Seal nodded, & followed his lover back into the house, so he could change.

 

They went over the plan one more time, & they were all completely satisfied with it, Kono said reassuring him, "Don't worry, Boss, He won't slip through our fingers", Catherine agreed, saying, "We can get in undetected, & out with him the same way", Nick said, "Me & Chin are gonna keep watch", Wade said, "Me & Joe are gonna be your eyes in the sky", which Joe nodded, & said, "Count me in", Chin said, "We got the best equipment, So we won't have any screwups", That made Danny & Steve feel better, They left, as everyone relaxed, & headed for the hospital.

 

Malia was hanging out with Grace, "Daddy, Danno !", she exclaimed happily, as they entered the room, "How are you doing, Monkey ?", Grace said with a smile, "Better", Steve smiled bigger, & said, "That's good, We want you out of here fast", Malia said with a smile, "If she keeps it up, & continues to do well, She will be out of here by the end of the week", The Two Men thanked her profusely for all of her help.

 

They noticed that Kamekona was standing guard, Steve said, "If he shows or his goons....", Kamekona cuts him off by saying, "I will pound their asses", Danny nodded, & said, "Good, We are trusting you with the most important treasure", Kamekona smiled, & nodded, showing that he understands. They left to get ready for their plan to be carried out.

 

Chen Wong, in the meantime, was getting ready to leave for Mexico, which was a blessing, cause he knew that Five-O would want revenge, & he will make them suffer one last time, **"I will be victorious"** , he thought to himself, & gets ready for the battle.

 

The Team gets to the club, & watched the girls do their thing, & they had a fight in the bathroom, which they won, & dragged their suspect out, & after alot of questions, they got a location on Chen, & Stece was ready to roll, "Let's rock & roll", & everyone rushed out, after their suspect was processsed, & in custody.

 

When they got there, all hell broke loose, A shootout happened, which Five-O, Wade, Joe, Nick, & Mick got them all, which was not the original plan, but they all improvised. Steve went ahead, & goes after Chen, He shouted insults at him, & Steve gave his say, as they fought hand to hand, They fell backwards, breaking the railing, & dove into the water.

 

Danny was the first one there, & shouted, "STEVEN !", & prayed that his lover was ok, Joe & Wade had to keep him back, Nick shouted, "SMOOTHDOG, WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU ? !", Kono was crying, & so was Catherine, as they were being comforted by Mick & Chin. Suddenly, Steve popped up, holding Chen against him, "You are gonna fucking die, McGarrett", Steve rolled his eyes, & said simply, "Get some new material, Heard that one plenty of times", He stared at the faces of his love ones.

 

"Get this piece of shit away from me, Before I do something I regret", he said commanding the situation, Chin said, as he grabbed a hold of Chen, "It would be my pleasure", Kono & Catherine whooped, & said, "All right, Steve", Nick said with a smile, "Nicely done, Brother", as he & Chin takes Chen into custody for the trials for the Navy, HPD, & Five-O. Joe said, holding out a hand to his adopted son, "You are the only one, Who can do that very well", as he got him out of the water, & Mick draped a towel over him, & said, "Best of the best", Wade said with a smile, "I would love to work with you again". Steve nodded & said, "Thanks" to everyone, & he faces his lover.

 

"Don't ever scare me like that again !", The Blond exclaimed, as he punches him on the shoulder, Steve kisses him passionately, as everyone applauded, & whooped, glad to see that everything is getting back to normal, They left the scene, as Duke, & HPD came in to process it, & clean it up. "Let's go see our little monkey", Steve whispered into Danny's ear, as they were getting into the van, which Danny agreed to the plan, & they did exactly that.


	9. Part Eight: Happy Endings For All: Last Part & Epilogue:

Chen Wong Wo Fat got life without the possiblity of parole, Steve, & the gang testified at both trials, Chen's Lawyer wanted Grace to be on the stand, But Steve & Danny put their foot down on that, & told him, He or his client, would never see Grace again, & if they ever mention her again, They would beat the living hell out of them, for putting her through what she went through.

 

It did not take Grace long to recover, She was bouncing off the walls at home, as soon as she was released from the hospital, Malia was there to make sure that she was still doing ok, "She is perfect, Guys, Perfect", The Good Doctor happily reported, "Was there ever any doubt ?", Danny asked, as the blond felt proud & pride of his daughter, The Navy Seal said with a smile, "She is our daughter", & she, & them joined in with her playing some soccer.

 

Mick, Nick, Joe, & Wade all stopped by, before they had to return to Coronado, Grace hugged them all, & the little girl said shyly, "Thank you for help rescuing me", She presented them with some special leis, that Lani helped her make. "This a protector lei, It means that your souls, The souls of the heroes are protected by the grateful person, Each one is unique, Mahalo", Wade said with a smile, & tapped her on the nose, "Mahalo", Mick said smiling, "This is really beautiful, Darlin, Thank you", Nick said smiling bigger, "I am gonna wear mine with pride", & Joe said, as he hugs his adopted granddaughter, "You are special, Grace Williams, Never forget that", They made arrangements for Grace to come on the base, & be a Seal for a day, like them . She was over the moon, when they told her that, & she thanked them one more time, & the four men left.

 

Her ohana was waiting, Kono said with a smile, "What do you want to do, Sweetheart ?", Chin nodded in agreement, & said, "Anything at all, We will do it", Malia said reassuring her, "If you want to just chill out, we can do that too", Catherine said tickling her "So spill it, Shortcakes", as she kept it up. When Grace caught her breath, & said, "Can we see Kamekona ?, I missed him", Steve said with a huge smile, "Of course, He misses you too", Danny said leading everyone outside, "Let's go see our favorite man", Lou said smiling, "What are we waiting for ?", They all got into their vehicles, & headed for Kamekona's shrimp truck.

 

Kamekona was making up a fresh batch of shaved ice, He smiled, & said, "There are my favorite people, Go ahead, & take a seat", he waved them over to the best table that he had. They thanked him, & he brought some free samples, "Tell me what you think, Ok ?", Everyone dug in, & Grace said eclaiming happily, "It's the best one, You ever made, Kammy", Steve said with a smile, "Right on the money, Don't change a damn thing", Danny said, as he pointed to his dessert, "This is your money maker here, You should call it, _**"Hawaiian Berry Surprise"**_ , Everyone will love it", Everyone else agreed. Kono said, "You are an artist, Brah, Simply, I love this", Chin said smiling, "Oh, Brah, I think you should bring this around at Christmas", Malia & Catherine said insisting in unison, "We want the ingredients for this", Lou said concurring, "This is awesome", It made the big man feel good, that everyone loved his treat.

 

Kamekona took a break, & spent it with his ohana, He made sure that Grace gets all of the perks for helping him being a taste tester for him, She loves to help him, & he protects her. Danny & Steve laugh at their antics, everytime that they are around them. Tonight was no exception, The Little Girl was dozing off, & Steve got her into his arms, "Let's get this one to bed", They said their "goodbyes" with kisses & hugs, Kono, Chin, Catherine, & Kamekona all kissed Grace lightly on the forehead, so they wouldn't wake the little girl up, & they all went on their way again.

 

After getting Grace settled into her bed, "I love you, Danno" & "Love ya, Daddy" was thrown to them, The Couple responded back "Love ya too, Gracie", & headed for their bedroom, Steve finally is ready to let some steam, & said practically begging, "Danno, Make love to me, I want to be reminded of what it's like to feel fucking alive, while we are in this sometimes shitty world", The Blond nodded, & took care of satisfying his lover, making sure that the Five-O Commander felt loved & cherished, when he is around him. They moved together as one, & when Steve hit his peak, & orgasmed, Danny followed, just by watching him. They fell back onto the bed, side by side, panting, & were flushed. "I love you so much, Danny Williams, Thanks for giving me this life".

 

The Blond responded back with a smile, "Right back at ya, I love you too, Steven McGarrett, You are it for me, Babe, Always & Forever", Steve smiled, & said, "Always & Forever", & making it a vow to always make sure that Danny & Grace always stay happy with them. He was brought back from his thoughts, by Danny, who was leading him to shower, so they can wash up, & they dried off, but did not bother with pajamas. They changed the sheets, & got settled back into bed, & fell asleep holding each other.

 

A few weeks later, Clara called & told her family, that she & Eddie are coming to Hawaii for Christmas, which made Grace very excited, Steve & Danny can't wait either, They need help organizing, so they got Catherine, Kono, Chin, & Kamekona on the phone, & they were more than willing to help. They are excited about Christmas, since Rachel & Stan died, They are looking forward to spending together as a family. Steve looked at his ohana, & the Navy Seal declared thinking to himself, **"I am the luckiest guy in the world"** , & he ran in, & joined in on all of the ohana fun that day.

 

*Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel, & last part to this series, I am actually looking forward to do a happy Grace story for once, It will be coming soon!!!!*


End file.
